


Mãos

by sescudos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sescudos/pseuds/sescudos
Summary: Promessas verbais e não verbais foram feitas naquela noite.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Mãos

“Ron! Psiu, Ronald!” Hermione sussurra nervosa para o menino ruivo deitado no chão, de costas para ela. Ela olha para Harry, deitado no sofá ao lado, e fica aliviada ao ver que seus sussurros não o acordaram. “Ron, acorde!”

Dessa vez ele parece escutá-la. Resmungando no seu sono, Ron se vira mas sem olhar para ela. Hermione revira os olhos, ainda impressionada com o sono do melhor amigo mesmo depois de tantos anos, mas logo seu olhar se torna bondoso. Ela observa seu rosto, sereno enquanto descansa, algumas cicatrizes aqui e ali, as feições de garoto indo embora e dando lugar a traços adultos. “Estamos crescendo no meio disso tudo,” Hermione suspira cansada. Não é que ela gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse com os dois mas com certeza em outra situação. Ela o chama mais uma vez e finalmente Ron acorda, piscando algumas vezes e confuso.

“Hermione?” A voz dele estava rouca e Hermione pensou como seria ouvi-la bem de perto.

“Oi, Ron.” Agora que tinha conseguido acordá-lo, não sabia bem o que dizer.

“Está tudo bem?” Ron se senta sobre o fino colchão que dormia, as cobertas em seu colo.

“Tudo, eu… Não consigo dormir.”

Ele deita novamente e fica em silêncio por minutos, tentando responder da melhor forma. “Você quer jogar alguma coisa pra passar o tempo? Sirius me mostrou vários de seus jogos, devem estar aqui em algum lugar.”

“Não. A gente precisa descansar, só queria conseguir dormir mais rápido.”

“Quando éramos pequenos, vivíamos tendo pesadelos.” Hermione sorri com a visão de Ron criança e também porque ama quando ele lhe conta suas experiências. “Mamãe corria para o quarto, às vezes meu pai também, e ficávamos conversando enquanto eles seguravam minha mão.” Ron nem respirava com medo de quebrar o momento. Aliás, nos últimos dias, ele ligava cada vez menos pra todas as inseguranças que não o permitiam realmente alcançar Hermione. A única coisa que o impedia na grande maioria das vezes era… bom, a guerra. “Você quer que eu segure sua mão?”

O sofá e as cobertas produzem sons enquanto ela se mexe desconfortavelmente, a resposta ‘sim’ na ponta da língua mas o ‘não’ invadindo sua mente como o obstáculo que a tem controlado nesses últimos tempos que tem vivido com Ronald. Como sempre, seu coração e seu cérebro entram em uma batalha que quase lhe deixa cansada fisicamente e o vencedor dessa vez, para sua própria surpresa, não é seu cérebro e sim seu coração e ela pode se ouvir dizendo “uhum”, tão baixinho que não tem certeza se Ron escutou mesmo.

Ron tenta ao máximo disfarçar o sorriso que levanta levemente seus lábios, seu corpo todo deslizandopelo colchão para que sua mão encontre a dela. Ele hesita e ela não faz nenhum outro movimento a não ser deixar seu próprio braço cair por cima das cobertas que Ron usava. Quando a ponta de seus dedos finalmente alcançam a mão dela, ele a sente mais fria que a sua, os dedos mais finos e as unhas curtas contra seus calos. Ron se envergonha por ter a mão tão áspera e pela dela ser tão macia. “Me desculpe se… hum, se minha pele estiver meio áspera, é que nessas últimas férias trabalhamos dobrado na Toca…”

“Eu sei,” Hermione lhe corta, sabendo como ele estava sentindo e o que diria. “Vocês protegeram melhor a casa. Seus calos são importantes, Ronald.”

Ela aperta a mão que segura a sua e fecha seus olhos. ‘ _Seus calos são importantes, Ronald?_ ,’ Hermione se pergunta incrédula, a pergunta lhe deixando sem graça.

Ron continua tentando disfarçar o sorriso, ainda mais depois que Hermione apertou um pouco mais sua mão.

Já não era tão incomum estar de mãos dadas com Hermione, especialmente quando Harry não estava por perto – nenhum dos dois queria que o amigo se sentisse excluído. Eram momentos silenciosos e apenas dos dois, quando estavam nervosos demais, quando a saudade de casa era quase insuportável ou quando o medo parecia se descontrolar. De qualquer forma, Ron sempre tentava tomar a iniciativa de se sentar ao lado dela e segurar sua mão primeiro porém ela sempre era mais rápida.

“Você me espera pra dormir de novo?” A voz tímida de Hermione enche novamente a sala, sem alcançar o outro sofá. Ela nem tinha coragem de olhar pra Ron pois sabia que no momento que ele a olhasse, veria todos os seus sentimentos bagunçados e a vontade enorme de se deitar com ele no chão, aninhada a seu peito, o sono, com certeza, chegando rapidamente se assim fosse.

“Claro. Sempre com você.” Ron também não tinha coragem de olhar pra ela pois ele tinha os mesmos sentimentos bagunçados e uma vontade igual de puxá-la para baixo com ele.

As mãos estavam muito inquietas juntas. Ron, que não queria deixar a menina perceber que suava, mantinha seu polegar sempre em movimentos circulares nas costas da mão dela e Hermione arranhava com cuidado a palma dele. Ele até soltou uma risadinha ou outra por cócegas e Hermione achava que se acostumaria muito fácil se pudesse andar todos os dias com a mão dele na sua.

“Ron…” Hermione chamou, toda a força de vontade reunida para se ajustar no sofá e conseguir olhá-lo.

Ele não respondeu o chamado pois não tinha necessidade. Só se ajustou também, de forma que pudesse ver os cabelos cacheados jogados pra cima no travesseiro dela, sua cabeça inclinada para baixo e os olhos nos seus. Entre eles, a intensidade da energia que era transmitida irradiava pelo corpo todo do menino, inclusive e particularmente para sua virilha. Ron se mexe contra o colchão, desconfortável com essa situação.

Mas logo a inquietude passou e a quietude toma conta – o que não significa que Ron tenha parado a massagem em círculos. As pálpebras pesavam cada segundo mais e a respiração se alongava, dificultando o olhar conectado dos dois que já se mantinha a um bom tempo e que dizia tudo que as palavras não permitiam. Hermione foi a primeira ceder, não sem uma boa luta de sua parte, mas sentiu tranquilidade o suficiente para confiar e fechar os olhos, tendo um bom guardião, e Ron percebeu que ela tinha finalmente adormecido não muitos minutos depois, quando pretendia dizer a ela que dormiria.

Antes que ele realmente dormisse e tivesse que lidar com o horror do que viria no dia seguinte, sentiu um pico de energia e coragem e se levantou, permanecendo sentando no colchão. Se movimentou até estar alinhado com o rosto de Hermione e lhe beijou a ponta do nariz.

Tudo isso segurando a respiração e se sentindo a pessoa mais nervosa do planeta.

Hermione não podia acreditar na sensação dos lábios – DA BOCA! – de Ron em seu nariz, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em seus próprios lábios. Antes que pudesse se controlar, sussurrou, “Você é tão bom pra mim, Ron.”

Ela pôde sentir o sorriso dele e embora ele fosse tão lindo, não tinha forças para abrir os olhos. Mesmo inconscientemente, Hermione sabia que eram aquelas palavras exatas que ele mais precisava ouvir dela. “Sempre com você,” Ron responde, a euforia da declaração da menina reverberando em seus ouvidos, a insegurança de que estivesse atravessando algum limite desaparecendo – e deixando lugar para a insegurança da manhã seguinte, que o faria acreditar que Hermione estava dormindo e que não estava _falando sério._

Ela consegue sorrir e ele deita de novo. No meio de toda a movimentação, suas mãos se soltaram e segundos antes de pegar no sono ele sentiu ela lhe procurando, encontrando sua perna primeiro, até que Ron acha a mão de Hermione, segurando-a firme e torcendo para que nunca mais precise soltar.


End file.
